Far From Innocent
by dean hasseloff
Summary: Castiel visits Anna in prison for a little chat. **Contains spoilers for 5x13!


Anna sat alone in darkness of her cell, curled up in the corner. This time, she was bound at the arms, chained tightly to the wall. Heaven's light seeped through the tiny window at the top of her cage. It left a little white square on the cold floor. The floor was freezing against her barefeet. She moved her legs closer to herself, shedding off heat, then recollecting it again. The chains rattled loudly as she moved.

She sighed and looked around the dark prison. She peered through the bars into the next cell across from hers. It was shadowy, and problem frozen like hers. Anna could tell it was empty, just like all the rest in this prison. She was all alone. Heaven had never been this cold for her, but this was the longest she's been in here in 2000 years. Anna rolled her head back to the simular-to-conrete wall.

Nothing in this prison was of human creation. These bars had been assembled from the bones of Abel, for his death was the first injustice in all of history. The floor and walls were made of lava, smoothed over and molded to contain a prisioner. Everything was hand-crafted by Michael, then later blessed by God to make it escape-proof.  
The last time Anna was here, she escaped. She had whored her way out and back to Earth, causing trouble and destruction everywhere she went.

Oh, how all of Heaven hated her. All her brothers, all her sisters. She had even landed herself on God's hitlist now. The only reason why he hadn't casted her down yet, was because Heaven had larger issues at the moment. Once Lucifer is out of the picture, Anna could easily be made the next devil. She would now spend the rest of her days under strict captivity, awaiting her trail. Awaiting her fate.

No one cared for Anna anymore. Once she was a beautifully powerful and flawless creature just like all the rest, now a fallen angel wallowing in sin. No one cared, no one would would ever think to visit.

All except one.

Anna lifted her head as she heard as she heard someone enter the prison. She looked into the darkness, and saw no one. She saw nothing amoung the bars that contained her. Until a suit and tan trench coat merged from the darkness to the dim light of her cell.

Castiel stood outside Anna's cell, staring down at her emotionlessly. Anna blinked, wondering if it was a halluncination. She blinked again, but Castiel was still there, staring.

"Hello, Anna." Castiel greeted quietly.

Anna looked distressed. She trying pulling her arms from the wall, jingling the chains, showing Castiel the seriousness of the situation she was in.  
"Castiel. Help me." She pleaded innocently.

Castiel simply looked at her. "Why would I want to do that." He didn't ask it as a question. What he really meant was there was no chance in hell he would do that.

"Because I can help you. You and the Winchesters. I'll do anything, just please, help me." Anna commanded. Her eyes were glossy, and fearful. She hoped her image could coax Cas into busting her free.

Castiel shifted slightly. He looked down his nose at her as she sat helpless and worthless on the dirty ground. "How could you possibly help us?"

Anna had lied. She couldn't help them. Even if Cas helped her, the first thing she'd do when she got back to Earth was kill Sam Winchester. Anna had to find a cover, quickly. If she couldn't bribe Castiel with aid, she'd find another method.

"Cas." She smiled sweetly. "I said, I'll do anything." Anna repeated. Castiel knew exactly what she was getting at. "Just like the old days." Anna finished.

Castiel scowled at her. How could she say that? How could she bring that up? Castiel had spent milleniums forgetting it.

He remembered when Dean called him out for being a virgin. He had lied. Anna was his one and only time. He went to great lengths to keep that from Dean. Castiel hadn't thought of his past in over a thousand years.

"What happend to you? You sad little whore..." Castiel spoke coldly.

When bribing Castiel with sex didn't work, Anna knew she was out of options. "Cas, I..." Anna began.

"First me, then Uriel," Castiel walked across the bars, his hands crossed behind his back. "Then Dean." Castiel stopped then looked straight at Anna.

"And he called me the stupid son of a bitch, when he still has no idea you decieved him." Castiel said bluntly.

Anna glared at him. "I don't know what you are talking about." She lied again.

"Don't lie to me, Anna. We both know you can't lie to me." Castiel stepped closer to her cell. "You guilt-tripped Dean, didn't you? Poor Anna... the angels were out to kill her. You risked his life just so you could hide." Castiel teased her grimly. Anna was helpless to defend herself. She had no choice but to sit and listen to his accusations.

"You would cower behind anyone, and Dean was convinent. You played him."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You sound just like him." She said defeated.

This was true. Castiel had spent so much time with Dean, and other humans like him, that Castiel had gotten soft, grew a heart, developed a sense of compassion. However, Castiel also knew he picked up negative emotions, like hate and anger. And for once, he could hardly give a damn.

"I rather sound like him than you. I think you could be worse than Lucifer."  
"You better not say that to anyone else, or you'll end up like me." Anna gesuted to the chains that bound her.

Castiel half-smirked. "That's funny, because almost all of Heaven agrees." He glared at Anna. "You deserve everything that's coming to you." Castiel leaned in, speaking grimly.

"Why? Because I'm a little more human than you?" Anna spat.

"Because you went against God's plan, even after we were told not to interfere." Castiel raised his voice. Anna stared back at him. She felt so justified with her actions, she couldn't be bothered to regret them.

"God has it all wrong. We kill Sam, Lucifer cannot win. Nothing changes." Anna spoke sternly, matching Castiel's volume. "No one sees the danger in all of this. In all of the Apocalypse. Everyone here is so certain we will win. But if we lose, the finger will be pointed at God." Anna looked away from Castiel for a moment. "God has it all wrong." She repeated

Castiel suddenly gripped the bars of Anna's cell, pulling himself closer, intimidating Anna. This shocked her, and made her jump. His eyes narrowed in on her like lazers. He stared at her in disgust for a moment.

"Don't you ever say God is wrong." Castiel whispered angerily. Anna peered back at Castiel, tilting her head to the side, reading Castiel's true intentions. She could see passed his 'love' for God, there was something else bothering him.

"Since when do you care about God, Castiel? You rebelled, you went against him. How are you any different from me?" Anna raised a valid point. A point that Castiel would rather not discuss, but a point that was dear to him. "This is about something else, isn't it?" Anna was on to him.

"I've told you before. Sam Winchester is my friend. I won't let you kill him, not again." Castiel took his hands off the bars, then put them to his sides. "You'll have to go through me first." He finished quietly. He never took his eyes away from Anna. He wanted her to be dead clear on his intentions.

Anna smiled. Why was she smiling, Castiel wondered.

"I already have once, and I would have killed Mary and John along with him if I was quicker. But I won't make the same mistakes this time. When I get out, I'm killing him first, then rip him to shreds, reduce him to nothing but particles, so Lucifer can never use him." Anna told him his plan. "You can't stop me this time, Cas. I won't let you."

"You touch Sam again, and I'll kill you myself." He leaned in, whispering.

Castiel put his hands behind his back as he stood up straight. "I wouldn't be trying to escape again, Anna." He teased.

Anna said nothing, she simply looked at him in disgust. Digust because he wouldn't help her. Disgust because he wouldn't cave in under her manipluation. Disgust beacuse he was right all this time.

"Why not, Castiel?" Anna asked with fake intrigue. She knew she was going to get out somehow.

"I have it on good authority, if you escape one more time... they won't bring you back here." Castiel slightly smiled. He was happy to deliever the news. "They'll turn you to the other side. They'll send you to Hell."

Anna looked up at him, hiding the fear she felt. She threw him a look, as if he was completely wrong. Deep down, she couldn't shake the feeling he was right.

"You're lying."

Castiel turned his back, ready to leave the prison. "If it means ridding you from Heaven, I wouldn't lie about that." And with that, Castiel left the prison, leaving Anna all alone, by herself, thinking about all Castiel said. What if he was right? What if Heaven will cast her down? She needed to get out. Everyone is wrong! Sam Winchester needs to die!

Anna rested her head on the wall again. She didn't care anymore. She was so sure she was right. If Lucifer won, which Anna was certain he would, and Castiel came crawling back to her... this time, she'd kill him.


End file.
